


Step into the unknown

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He nodded and looked back at the nothing they were planning to enter in the hope of reappearing somewhere safer.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Step into the unknown

"So you think we can survive this?" John said looking back over his shoulder again, where he knew their persecutors were quickly gaining ground.

In front of him was a black wall of nothing.

"There is a chance," Rodney said next to him.

"A chance?"

Rodney turned around to him. "A better chance than when we stay here." He glanced over his shoulder, too, before turning back to face the black.

John looked back once more, then at Rodney, who had straightened his shoulders and was resolutely looking forward. John turned towards the blackness as well.

He nodded and said, "All right," ready to go, when he suddenly felt Rodney's hand on his wrist. He looked over.

"Colonel. This migh be th—"

"The plan is to survive, remember?" John said quickly.

Rodney looked at him for a moment, his eyes flicking back, before settling on John once more. Then he nodded and looked back at the nothing they were planning to enter in the hope of reappearing somewhere safer. He was pulling his hand away, but John grabbed it and took it in his.

Rodney looked at him, down at their enfolded hands, then back up.

John shrugged and gave him a half-smile.

Then they both turned forward and stepped as one into the unknown.


End file.
